Homura's Lover Boy
by inthemindofchris
Summary: Homura Akemi is a Magical Girl. A Soldier Of Time, who is living in Mitakihara. Since the day, Madoka Kaname left her life. She has gone cold and bitter. And she has given up on the path to love. But as she meets Axl and is saved by this Reploid. Homura feels that Axl.. He might be her savior. Forever, the Soldier of Time will love the Hunter. Written by Me, James, Digi.
1. Homura Akemi: STOLEN!

Homura Akemi sat a table reading a book. The school day was as usual kinda boring for her. She looked over at Madoka Kaname's desk. She blushed and looks back at her book. She once had a crush on Madoka. But now… Since she became a Goddess, she can't get her mind off her. Homura closed her book and stood up from the chair. She swore to herself, she'll never fall in love again. Homura got her schoolbag and she got ready to leave. Soon then, a couple of girls called her. Homura looks over and saw Mami Tomoe. Homura simply made a glare at the blond. Mami never even bothered to check on her. Why now? Mami smiled sweetly, but Homura can see a bit of flare anger in her eyes…

"Ah, so you are leaving already?" Mami asked as she made eye contact with the raven-haired girl. Homura silently nods. Mami Tomoe crossed her arms, simply giggling a bit.

"Well, then, Tomoe-san… It was nice to see you, but I must be going now." Homura declared firmly in a dark voice. She was not in the mood to argue. Mami simply shrugs.

"I see. Do you really need to go? We can have tea."

"Tea?" Homura blinked. She softly closed her eyes. "I would not like to drink your _pathetic _tea."

Homura Akemi bowed at the blond and she nods, frowning. "Good day…Tomoe-san."

…

With that… Homura left the school. She looked at her Soul Gem. It was well. She shouldn't worry about it. Homura left to her apartment. She simply puts her schoolbag away and she sits down. Homura looks back to the memory. When Madoka became a Goddess. The pinkette was so sweet. Innocent. But now she was gone. Homura closed her eyes tightly and cried.

"Madoka…Madoka… Why? Why?" Homura shakes. She holds herself close, shaking lightly. The middle-schooler fell to her knees and she sobs into her hands. Homura cries and cries. She stood up and runs outside. Rain was pouring hard on the concrete and the city of Mitakihara was raining.

Homura Akemi ran and ran. She wished Madoka never even met Kyubey…! If Kyubey haven't said to them to make a Contract. Then Madoka wouldn't be…!

"Why…?! MADOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Homura screams out of her lungs and she slumps to her knees. "Madoka, come baaaaack! Madooookaaaaa!" Homura cried and she looks down. Soon a voice was heard.

"Do you want to die?" The voice was raspy and dark.

Homura's eyes went wide. She turns around and then everything went black…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To be continue in chapter 2.

Me: Well, what'd ya think, James? It's showing a very amazing storyline here! I tell ya.

James: Looks good to me bud.

Me: Although, Homura Akemi, my girl..! *Hug Homura* The Soldier Of Time! Who do you think you'll meet in chapter 2?

Homura: M-Madoka… right?

Me: Nope! Tell her, James!

James: You'll meet a strapping young chap named Axl. He's a redhead and he's a very cool guy, I met him once. Very cool.

Homura: Will he… save me? Tch.. I do not need him.

Me: Oh! But you'll do! Right, James? ewe

James: Christian is right. *Ruffles his hair like a big brother would his younger brother* You _will _need him.

Homura: Y-You mean...I am going to...Believe in love again?

Me: Yes, Axl, will love you forever!

Homura: I-I do not know…

Me: Until next time! Okay, everyone! Chapter 2-

Homura: Is almost on-

Me: *Waits for James' cue*

James: Ja ne, everyone. See ya next time. And Homura, I believe in you.


	2. Axl help Homura, She hate him, love Alia

Homura had this gut feeling on either to or not to trust the male's voice. He sounded handsome. She swallowed her woman's pride in only trusting the her instincts along with the lone warrior complex in this sort of hazard. "Fine," She said, getting up. "I'll go with you." The gloved hand of a man grasped hers and he pulled her along with him as he ran. He was pull hard, but not so hard that he'd hurt her. "W-where are we going?" Homura questioned.

"To a bunker, it'll be safe there." He said. She couldn't see it but the man had the grin of a snake. They reached their location. He swiftly entered a code. and the door opened with a hiss of steam. "Get inside. Quickly." He said. As she walked inside he quickly closes the door behind him. "Do you have comrades that will help?" Homura asked checking herself for injuries.

The man chuckled. "I don't need comrades that much." He said, as his eyes glowed an ominous red.

Homura shivered. This man wasn't normal... At all. He wasn't! Homura reached for her Soul Gem. The man glared at the raven haired girl. Homura transforms into her Magical Girl form.

"W-Who are you?! I can tell... You are not normal at all! Who are you, I asked?!" Homura glared at the man, she tried to keep her cool figure on her. But deep down... She was afraid. Afraid of what though? To being killed? She couldn't just die. No... Not yet. She ran to the man but the man grabs her by the wrist and pushed her to the wall. Homura crashed into it and fell into the ground with a thud. The man grinned.

"Fool, I'm Omega Axl..."

"O-Omega... A-Axl...?" Homura stood up weakly. She looks at him. This time... A look of fear was now present on her feature. Homura steps back. "W-What do you want with me?"

Omega Axl snickers. "Mostly, I want what any guy want from a girl." He shook his head in disgust. "But I prefer older women."

Homura sighs in relief. She was lucky. But how lucky? How long? Homura glares. She looks at her Time Shield. She can switch back time. But wait... How can she do that if Omega Axl was there? No way, she'd get out of this! Homura took deep breathes, quietly. The raven haired girl looks up at Omega Axl. She sat down in the sofa. It was old and dusty, she coughs. Omega Axl grinned and he sat besides her.

"Yes... Relax, girly..."

"How can I relax, if I'm sitting next to a kidnapper?" Homura stated coldly. "I can tell you have no family. Nor any job. I can tell you are no witch, by your features... What are you?"

"I'm a Maverick. What else?" Omega Axl slaps Homura in the cheek. Homura fell off the sofa, holding the cheek, she was slapped in. Homura coughed blood. Her eyes wide, she stood up.

"Someone... Someone save me... Please..." Homura pleaded in whispers as Omega Axl licked his lips. Homura slumps into the floor and cries. "I can't get out of this problem now... Oh, why? I wish I... I was safe. Madoka... Why can't you help me now?"

"LOOK OUT, MISS. MAVERICK HUNTER, AXL, IS SAVING YOU!"

Homura gasped and a pistol was shot and it hit Omega Axl in the arm. She looks behind and sees Axl. She gasped. Two of them?! No... He's different than this Axl... Is he the good guy? He had spiky orange hair and green eyes his skin was slightly tanned. He also had a scar in the middle of his face that looked like an 'x'. Homura blinks. She stood up but Omega grabbed her by the arm. He pointed a gun by her head. Homura gasps. She tried to kill herself once, by shooting herself in the head. But she didn't want this anymore. Axl goes eyes wide. He knew he should help Homura in this time, and he had to fast. Homura struggles.

"L-let go of the girl, Omega Axl...!" Axl cried out in nervousness but in deep confident that he can save her. Homura met his green eyes. Feeling she can trust him. Homura stays silent. Axl spoke, "Let her go. Kill me instead!'

Homura gasps. Was this hunter sacrificing himself? For her? No doubt to this, she knew... This Axl, kid, was serious. She frowns and calls out, "Don't you go sacrificing yourself for me, you jerk! Run while you can!" Homura looks down. She shuts her eyes tightly. "Just go! Save yourself! I am the one to be killed, not you..." Homura feels like she made the right choice.

"Heck no!" Axl yelled out

"Huh?! What?! What do you mean by 'Heck no'?!" Homura yelled out. Omega Axl sighs, annoyed at the fact that it was taking away his fun.

Axl growled. "No, I am not going to run and leave you here. Not now, not yet." Axl took hold tightly on his guns. He walked closely. Omega Axl puts his finger on the trigger, not shooting yet. Homura stiffens. Her purple eyes fill in tears. Axl walked closer. "Listen, I had... A friend in need, I had to save. But I couldn't. I swore that I'll help every human in need and destroy any Maverick!"

Homura closed her eyes, her heart warmed up a bit by those words. So he saves people? Indeed, how can he not? He is saving her, that's for sure. Homura felt Omega Axl's gun closer to her head. She opens her eyes, keeping her look cool. She then spoke, "Listen, I know you're trying so god, I don't know, hard to save someone like me. Why bother? I'm a Magical Girl. I can take care of myself."

Axl shook his head and scoffs, "Yeah, but I think it won't last you long enough to survive. I highly doubt that. You won't survive long enough, without me." Axl grins at Homura, only to receive a glare from her beautiful features now.

"Do you wanna bet?" Homura stated coldly at the hunter, Axl shrugs, he grins at the raven haired girl. Axl spoke then, "You bet I do! I bet you $50, that you won't last long without me, girl."

Homura felt the gun by her head closer now. Omega Axl is now about to pull the trigger, Homura closed her eyes. This is it, then. She couldn't do anything to stop this fate now. She then heard a gun shot. It was over now. But she opened her eyes and saw no bullet in her head. The middle-schooler swiftly turns to her side and saw Omega Axl screaming in pain. His arm was torn off. The robot's hand sparks. Homura steps back. She turns around and saw Axl grinning at her.

"Told ya, I wouldn't let you die." Axl chuckled. Homura frowns. She runs over to the Repliod. She holds her Time Shield and teleports in front of him. Homura spoke softly, "I bet I owe you, $50 now, huh?"

"Maybe." Axl shrugs at Homura. He looks over to see Omega Axl, he was still in pain. Screaming and oil oozing out from his torn arm. Homura stiffens. She reaches out to her Purple Soul Gem. Homura looked at it, it was still normal. Thank goodness. Axl shivered as Omega Axl glared at them. Axl spoke nervously, "I think it'd be a good time to, I don't know... Escape?! Run?!" Axl was now scared, Homura never saw this side of the boy.

"I will handle it." Homura held her Time Shield close. She took hold of Axl's hand and she nods at him, "Are you ready?" She asked. Axl nodded. Soon they were running like mad. Homura switched to teleport and the two teleport. And without a trace, Omega Axl howls in anger. Homura felt time going fats. Axl closed his eyes, whining. "I wanna go hoooome!"

"First you want to save me, now you whine like a little kid? Pathetic, it is." Homura giggled a bit. She then returns to her cool side. "I'm Homura Akemi."

"I'm Axl...!" The hunter replied and he smiled. Homura rolled her eyes. This Axl was annoying. Much annoying than Omega Axl, that's for sure. She still doesn't trust this character. She will trust him until she sees it. Soon the image is changing bright purple to a park. Homura let's go of Axl's hand. She puts her Soul Gem in front of her. She looks back at him, her emotionless eyes met his alive eyes. "This is where we part ways. I thank you for saving me. But I do not need you again." Homura turns back and walks. Axl runs over and grabs her by the shoulder.

"But, hey, we make a pretty cool team! Don't ya think, Homura?!" Axl replied smiling. Homura flings Axl over, the reploid landed on his back. Shocked by her action. Homura was glaring deadly, and she was cold in her words. "Never touch me again or so help me, I'll kill you. I shall not let you touch me, period! If you do it again, I will fight you. Or kill you."

Axl blinks and he nods understanding. He stood up and sees Homura walk over. But he soon noticed stagger ness in her walking. She was dizzy. Axl dashed over to her. Homura felt her energy drain from the fight. Homura soon faints, Axl catches her as she fell into his arms. Homura transformed back into her middle school uniform. Axl picked her up. He started to carry her to the base. Perhaps they can run some tests on her. To see if any bones were broken.

"Madoka? Why are you here?" Homura asked as she saw the pink haired goddess. Madoka smiled. Homura walks over to Madoka. The place was sparkling. Pink and the universe around them. Homura touched Madoka's cheek and tears fall. "Why? Why did you leave? We could've run together... Lived together. Madoka, why did you have to leave?"

"Homura-chan... I'm so happy..." Madoka replies, smiling. She took Homura's hand into her own. "You were my very best friend, Homura-chan!" The Goddess smiled at the Magical Girl. Homura lets her tears flow. Madoka spoke, "I'm happy to hear you are safe!"

"But I'm much more happy knowing I can feel you... See you... Talk to you... Madoka..." Homura said, smiling, her purple eyes meeting the light golden eyes which used to be pink. Madoka hugs Homura close. She smiled. Homura whispers, "I'm happy... Madoka... I'm happy to see you..."

Madoka smiled at Homura and she touched Homura's cheek. "Homura-chan... I'm... Happy... To see you're happy... But for me, I'm more... Ha... Ppy..." Madoka kissed Homura on the forehead. Homura blushed. She starts to speak, "Madoka, I want to tell you, I...!"

Madoka let's go and she starts to drift up. "I'm...Happy...Homura...Chan..." Madoka closed her eyes, tears falling. "I'm happy... Homura..." The Goddess drifts way up high and high. Homura felt tears flow up.

"M-Madoka...?" Homura trembled seeing Madoka drift. Madoka smiled, saying, "I'm happy... I'm happy... Homura-chan... I'm happy... I'm... Happ...y..." The Goddess turns pink and the light flows into the sky. Homura gasped. She tried to reach to Madoka. She calls out, "Madoka! Madoka! C-Come back...!" No answer. Homura felt the tears flow down. "MADOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Homura gasps and she sees X and Zero, with Signas and Alia, looking at her, worried. Homura sat up. She looks around. "W-What?" Homura's emotionless eyes met the others looking at her. "Where am I?" Homura felt small now. She simply sighs. Homura looks up. "Madoka..." Homura lets tears fall. She felt X hug her, Homura eyes X. The middle-school girl sighs.

"Who… Who brought me… Here?" Homura questions Signas, her purple eyes gleam in curiousity. "Why am I here? What do you all want with me?" Homura shivers. Zero placed a hand on her shoulder. Homura glares small. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"Sorry," Zero said. "I won't touch you." He steps back and Homura got off, but she felt dizzy. Alia walks to Homura and grabs her by the shoulder. The blond smiled at her. Homura met Alia's blue eyes.

"Lie down, Homura… You still need to rest." Alia said. She gave a worried expression. "As well, you were having a horrid dream. What was it about?" The Navigator laid Homura on the bed.

"U-Uhn…" Homura tries to speak but she decides to stay silent. But she knew she shouldn't. "..."

X smiled softly and he spoke, "Saying something like… Madoka, right?" He hoped he said right. Homura nods and she felt tears fall down. X spoke, "Was she someone you used to know?"

Homura nods again, her pain of losing Madoka was hurtful.

"Losing Madoka was hurtful… I could not live without Madoka… Madoka… Became a Goddess…" Homura explained every detail to them. X nods and felt hurt. Alia stroked Homura's arm. Homura smiled in gratitude. Alia smiled at Homura.

"Sometimes… I wonder how… Madoka will come back to me." Homura spoke softly then. "I… I miss Madoka." Homura began to cry. "M-Madokaaaa…" Homura cries and cries. She wipes her eyes to avoid making the others upset. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I understand how you feel, Homura." Axl said. Homura looks up and saw the hunter looking at her. "I understand perfectly well…" Axl sat down next to Homura on the bed, Homura frowns. She moved from the bed. Axl grins nervously. "Homura… Tell me… Do you even feel? Tell me."

Homura looks away from the hunter and spoke, "Not in interest to saying." The girl glares at Axl. She had no interest into talking to him. Zero sighs and smiled. Homura noticed it. She gave a small smile. Homura looks at door. She wishes to be home already. But can't. She heard a sound. Homura looks up and saw Signas, he was looking at some papers. Homura got up from the bed.

"Well," Homura said. "I thank you for taking good care of me… But I must leave." The raven haired girl swiftly looks up and gave a small smile. "Thank you. Good-"

Alia grabbed Homura by the shoulder. "Do you must leave?" Homura looks back and nods. Alia sighs and she smiles. "Even so, want me to teleport you back?"

Homura shook her head, no. The middle-school girl looks at Axl. She glares at him and she looks back at Alia. "I'd appreciate it, really. But I can teleport on my own." Homura turns and she grabs her Soul Gem. "I will see you again, uhm…"

"Alia is my name."

"Ah, Alia, yes. We should talk more… You have the same personality as...Madoka Kaname." Homura blushed some and smiled. Alia blinks and she nods. Homura smiled, she changes into her Magical Girl form, surprising everyone. Then, she was gone.

Axl whistled, "She sure was cute."

Me: Yes, it is done!

Homura: I hate Axl...Even Omega Axl.

Me: Homura, girl, oh, James wrote some of the chapter. Well, bye, bye, until next time!

Homura: I'd rather kiss Alia.

Me: O_o HOMURA!


End file.
